


Under The Covers

by randifun43



Series: Under the Covers [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluffy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm shit at descriptions and tagging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Recreational Drug Use, Under the Covers (album), based off of the songs, but isn't really a song fic, danny's a bad boy but not, kinda follows the songs, set in the 90s mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randifun43/pseuds/randifun43
Summary: Just a fluffy, budding relationship between teenagers; you and everyone's favorite jew-fro singer. In order of the first Under the Covers album (and maybe the second one too).





	1. Take On Me

You'd never seen the guy before until the first day of your senior year. You were walking to your normal spot, under the bleachers at lunch when you saw him. He was pretty, was your initial thought, with his big, fluffy hair and worn band-tee shirt and jeans. You liked what you saw, but the more you stood there, the more you almost got mad at the fluffy-haired guy. Soon, however, you realized it was an open, public spot that anyone could find and sit at. It wasn't like you owned that spot or anything. 

He was openly smoking what you assumed was pot, because of the skunkish smell, casually lounging against the metal pillar where you normally sat. You frowned slightly, realizing that you were probably going to have to find another place to eat lunch. Maybe even for the rest of the year. Lost deep in thought, you didn’t see that he was staring back at you, waiting for you to say something.

“Take a picture; it’ll last longer,” He sneered, rolling his eyes a bit.

You rolled your eyes right back, “That’s over used.”

“Then stop staring at me.”

“I wasn’t… or, I didn’t mean to. I just didn't know what to say. Sorry, you’re just... in my normal spot.”

He looked around the bleachers at the vast empty space, a look of pure confusion on his face. “All of this,” He said, motioning around vaguely, “And you’re telling me that I took your spot.”

“Yes,” You said, a little more firm than you had intended to, “The fourth metal pillar from the entrance; I always sit there. But,” you sighed, “I’m not looking to argue, I’ll just sit over there out of your hairs.”

He didn’t say anything; his only answer was to blow out whatever smoke he had in his lungs. You walked to the end of the bleachers against another one of the pillars and sat against it, out of sight of the guy. You ate your lunch quietly, focusing on the sub-par cafeteria food before you had to go back into hell.

“Why the fourth one specifically?” The voice was suddenly right above you, startling you to look up. The guy was there, right in front of you now, leaning on the pillar just as casually as before. You could see his eyes were brown, but red-shot from the weed. Along with him wearing the ripped-jeans and the band t-shirt, he also wore a black leather jacket with his hands stuffed inside. It was still warm outside for the summer heat, so you wondered if it bothered him or not.

You shrugged to his question, “I don’t really know. It’s a nice, even number. It’s a subconscious thing, I think. It’s far, but not too far.”

The answer seemed to satisfy his question, as he nodded in thought for a moment before speaking up again. “You do drugs back here, or something?” He asked, a smirk plastered on his face and a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Not normally,” You said with another shrug, smirking right back at him, “I don't normally smoke anything; leaves too much of a smell. But on occasion I'll make pot brownies if I feel like it’s going to be a long day.”

Normally you wouldn’t say stuff like that to strangers, content to shy away from the teasing attitudes and let the conversation die. But with this guy, you were saying it anyway. Maybe it was the secluded area you were in that made you feel comfortable, or the way that he was already smoking pot that made you unafraid to say that you did it too. He laughed a little – more like giggled. 

His smile was contagious.

“Never had a pot brownie,” He raised an eyebrow, looking at me skeptically. He leaned down closer to your level, lowering his voice, “You don’t look like the type to bring illegal substances to school.”

You raised an eyebrow back, “You don’t look like the type to be judging people who bring illegal substances to school.”

“Touché,” He giggled again, “Do you think you could make me a couple of pot brownies?"

"What's in it for me?" You asked a little playfully.

He smirked again, "I can pay you. I can be back here in a day or two with some money. Or, I can give you your bleacher spot back, or share it and we can eat lunch together... If you want to that is.”

“Sure, I think I can share the spot,” You said, smirking at the guy, “Anything specific you want in the brownie? Fudge? Nuts?”

“I'm odds and ends, baby,” He said with a wink, "Bit of everything if you can."

"Will do. Then I'll have your brownies in a day or two. If you tell anyone else, though, you can say goodbye to the spot and the brownies."

"Aw man, guess I'll have to tell my mom about it some other day, then." He let out a chuckle right as the bell rang. He signed and looked toward the school, "I guess I'll be gone. See you soon."

As he started to walk off, it dawned on you that you didn't know his name. You picked up your stuff quickly and jogged after him. You called out to him and watched as he came to a stop before he could get inside the school, waiting for you to catch up to him.

"I never got your name," You said.

Once again, the smile returned, "I'm Dan, or you can call me Danny if you want."

You returned the smile just as wide to him, Danny, and stuck out your hand, "I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you Danny."

He gave a nod and was off into the school. You stood there for a moment watching him and smiling to yourself. You had some baking to do.


	2. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Danny have a nice bonding time together over some good ol' recreational drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Chapters are going to be sporadic and possibly close together for a while since there's no better time to write than spring break!

You stuck to your promise and brought him pot brownies a few days after meeting him. The two of you sat in the bleachers spot and got high together, skipping the rest of the school day and getting to know each other as much as you could. That, and Danny ate a little too much of the brownie and was completely gone.

“This is kind of nice sharing this spot with you,” He giggled after a while of the two of you talking, “I’ve never met someone who wasn’t trying to get me to stop smoking... or someone who wasn’t my dealer.”

You laughed; You weren’t any better, “Technically, I would be your dealer. You made a deal with me so I could bring you pot brownies. That’s literally what a dealer is.”

Watching his face contort into a sort of sad look was enough to make you start laughing pretty hard. Soon, he was in stitches too, the two of you leaning against each other for support in your laughter. When the giggle fit was starting to die down, you two were still leaning against each other lightly. It felt right, like you had known him your entire life. 

You looked back to the fluffy haired man and smiled, “So, what’s your story, Danny?”

“What story?” He asked, beginning to take another brownie.

You stopped him from eating it, “Pace yourself, kid.” You said with another laugh, “I’m talking about where you came from, what’re you about, what’s your purpose?”

“Ruling the world, obviously.” He rolled his eyes, but his voice didn’t sound like it was playful. It sounded a little sad. “My family just moved a little closer to my granny. I don’t know… What do you want to know?” 

“What is your family like?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, playing with his fingers, “My parents married pretty young and pretty quickly after they met with a sort of lack of vision. They had me and then my sister; they’re still married and love us of course, but lately… I think I’ve become their burden. I’m a musician and, well, sort of a stoner; pleasures I want, but they’re not too fond of the choices. So, not really much of a purpose right now.”

“Hey, don’t put yourself down like that.” You murmured, slowly putting a hand on his knee.

“I’m not saying I hate myself, sweetheart, I’m just not going the way they desire me to,” He sighed and looked to you, “What about you?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know… I don’t have many talents, other than making brownies with pot in them.” You said, pointing to the pile between the two of you, “I’m an only child and my parents hover over me sometimes. Like, I know they care, but it’s hard to breathe sometimes. Sometimes I really just want freedom.”

He laughed halfheartedly, “Do you ever feel like like your parents were like ‘here’s your life. There’s no turning back now?’”

“All of the time. But, I guess... I know they mean well,” You smiled at him to deflect the mood, wanting to change the subject before the nice mood the two of you had was soiled, “So, you make music?”

His eyes lightened a little bit at the mention of his passion, “Oh yeah, I have a band and everything! We’re The Northern Hues. We play some restaurants and venues and made a demo a while back, but haven’t really gone too far with anything just yet.”

You looked at his face, thinking it cute when he got excited, “What instrument do you play?”

“I can’t play anything… except for bass… a little bit,” He chuckled, “I’m the lead singer.”

Your smile widened, “I bet you have a nice voice. I want to hear your music someday.”

He rolled his eyes again, smirking. It looked like his cheeks were going a little red, “Maybe... We’re not that good.”

“Stop it. I’m sure you’re wonderful. I want to hear it someday, Danny.”

He smiled at you kindly and nodded, “Okay, I’ll let you hear it someday.”

He reached for the brownie again, but this time you didn’t make a move to stop him, watching as he took a bite. 

“You’re going to die of weed overdose,” You giggled.

“Nothing lasts forever. Besides, that’s not a thing,” He retorted. He smiled as you laughed, taking the brownie from his hand, and taking a bite for yourself, because why the hell not? 

He sighed, “My first name is Leigh, by the way. Like, ‘Lee’, but spelled the girly way. If I do die of said weed overdose... maybe someone, beside my family, should know my first name.”

“Leigh,” You said aloud with a small smile, “I like that.”

“Yeah, well, try to use it sparingly. I don’t like hearing it too much.”

You laughed a little and rolled your eyes playfully, “Sure thing, Leigh... I think I’ll use the name Danny, anyway. I think it suits you a bit better”

He bit his lip to stop the smile that was forming and that was the moment that you knew were done for. The small, subtle lip bite before he erupted into laughter after a moment of vulnerability from both of you. It was the weed talking for the two of you at that point, but the sentimental, trusting moment meant all the same anyway. You saw what was inside for a moment and that made the outside so much more attractive. You were fucked.

His laugh was contagious, and you couldn’t help but join in the laughter just like earlier. The laughter continued until your stomachs hurt and the light outside was starting to dim. You and Danny bid farewell to each other, making a plan to meet up some other day. As you walked home, you couldn’t help but smile at how fast of friends the two of you were becoming.


	3. Subdivisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though the two of you have reputations that are worlds apart, you don't let that stop you. You meet some of his close friends and leave the suburbs for the night.

Danny gave off such a nice, relaxed vibe, it wasn’t hard to see that he made friends pretty easily. You saw him inside the school very scarcely, and when you did, he was always talking to someone new. He was also such a flirt that it was ridiculous.

Danny was attractive, and you knew this because you thought about it nearly time you were with him. He had a certain swagger to him that screamed confident and laid back, so it was no surprise that other people wanted his attention as well. He’d mentioned to you that he’d been with a few girls, and that seemed to be his reputation within the school.

You, however, were on a completely different plain from the gorgeous man you knew. The person that Danny saw under the bleachers was a comfortable you. The you that he didn’t see was quiet and analytical. You were the misfit that didn’t talk to many people. But you were content with only having a few friends.  
That all being said, you didn’t understand why Danny gave you the time of day. But you weren’t going to complain about that; the more time spent with him, the more you liked him.

“(Y/N)!” Danny called out one day after school. Your head snapped up from your locker at the mention of your name, “Do you want to hang out tonight?”

You looked toward him now, seeing that he wasn’t alone. He was with a few other people; a guy with brown shoulder-length hair and a girl who was covered head to toe in gothic clothing. Both of them had a matching blond streak. While Danny waited for your answer, the guy nudged him and muttered something you couldn’t hear. Danny hit his arm back as his cheeks started to turn pink.

“Uh… s-sure.” You said, trying not to yell too loud across the hallway.

“Okay! We’re gonna leave soon,” He called back, waving his arm, “I want you to meet my friends!”

You nodded and grabbed the rest of your belongings from your locker and hurried over to Danny who was waiting patiently with his friends.

“These are my friends who are coming with us,” Danny said when you walked up. He pointed to the guy with the hair and the Gothic girl, “This is Arin, and his girlfriend Suzy. They’re two of my best friends.”

“Hey, nice to meet you,” The guy, Arin, said with a large smile, “We hear a lot about you from Dan. He basically won’t shut up about you. So, it’s nice to meet you in person.”

Danny smacked Arin’s arm again, “Dude. So uncool.”

Suzy rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly to you, “It’s very nice to meet you (Y/N). Danny talks very highly of you. We’re going to a basement bar that my family owns. I hope you’re okay with that.”

You nodded and smiled back to her, “Yeah, that’s fine with me.”

“Great!” Danny said for her, slinging an arm across your shoulders, “We’re off then!” 

Danny led the four of you to his van that was waiting at the front of the school parking lot. Arin and Suzy let you have the front seat. The van smelled like him; cheap cologne and pot. We didn’t drive for very long, only to the subway station. Arin and Danny talked mostly, and you and Suzy had a nice conversation about the other two. When you got to the station, you suddenly realized you didn’t know where you were going. In the line to get tickets, you tapped on Danny’s shoulder.

“Where exactly are we going?” You asked quietly so the other two wouldn't hear.

“Oh, right!” He exclaimed with a smile, “We’re getting out of the stupid suburbs and going to the city.”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, since New Jersey wasn’t really acclaimed for their cities, “What city?”

“New York City,” He said. He chuckled when he saw your eyes widen, putting a hand on each of your shoulders and giving a light squeeze, “Don’t worry, it’s only an hour away.”

You wanted to detest and say that you couldn’t go, afraid your parents might kill you if they found out you were going to New York City on a school night. You kept your mouth shut, though and relaxed after a moment of Danny comfortably squeezing your shoulders. He smiled, letting his grip slip from your shoulders and took your wrist instead, dragging you to the ticket station. He graciously bought the ticket for you.

On the train ride, it was a lot like in the car, but Danny tried to include you more into the conversations he was having and kept an arm around your shoulder the entire time. It was moments like this that made you feel comfortable around him, knowing he wouldn’t let you feel left out.

Once off the train, we walked around the lighted streets for a while until we got to the basement bar Suzy was talking about. The bartender greeted the three by name and asked you for yours. Danny led everyone to a secluded corner and ordered a few (virgin) drinks. After talking and eating for a little while, Arin and Suzy went to go talk to the bartender guy, leaving you and Danny to have a few minutes alone.

“I take it this where you escape to?” You asked quietly.

He nodded, “Yeah, for a few hours when the day becomes too much. Don’t tell the other two, but sometimes I come up here on my own. Occasionally they’ll have live music here and I’ll ponder whether I’ll ever get to perform here or not.”

“I’m sure if you asked they’d let you.” You said, smiling a little, “The bartender guy seems to like you enough.”

He laughed, “Yeah, but I kinda don’t want to use Suzy’s uncle as a means of getting a gig. I feel like that might be a little much.”

“Why not send in a demo? If he heard you and liked you, it wouldn’t even be like a favor.” You shrugged.

Danny smiled, “You haven’t even heard us, and you’re that confident, huh?”

“Do I have to, to know you’re good?” you challenged, “Besides, you did the same thing for me; you didn’t know I was a misfit and you still hang out with me for some reason.”

He smiled, “Well… because you’re cool. And I like that you don’t have to conform to anything if you don’t want to. Sometimes I feel a little trapped with a reputation I don’t want, and I don’t feel that way with you… o-or Arin or Suzy, but mostly you. I have to thank you. No one’s ever really been that interested in what I do; only what my body’s for.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” You said quietly, a blush creeping up on your cheeks, “If your singing is anything like your personality, then you’re set for life.”

He smirked, “We should hang out again tomorrow. Just us two. Like a date.”

If there hadn’t been red on your cheeks before, there definitely was some now, “Okay. I’d love to.”

You and Danny sat there for a moment, gently smiling at each other when the other two came back and took their seats once again. Suzy looked between the two of you and raised an eyebrow.

“Everything okay?” She asked.

Danny nodded, “Yup! Everything’s peachy!”

You chuckled a bit and nodded along, looking back to Suzy, “What he said.”

Suzy deemed that as an acceptable answer and soon everyone fell back into comfortable banter. You and Danny kept stealing glances at each other. You wondered slightly what he had in mind for your date and how lucky you were that your two worlds collided.


	4. Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny invites you to his place after your date! But is there really anything wrong, or is it all in your head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Danny's Birthday!! (kinda) If you haven't already, go give him some belated love!!

Danny, as you found out, was a gentleman when on dates. He took you on a nice dinner date; opened doors for you, pulled out your chair, and even brought you a few flowers. It was a lot of fun, and full of smiles and laughs. The majority of the night you two talked about music, what you two wanted to do career wise, and occasional flirty compliments. Sprinkled in there were a few shitty jokes from both of you.

When you were leaving the restaurant he led you out to his car and once again opened the door for you. When he got in, he turned to you with a smile that melted your heart, “I’ve been having a beautiful time with you… I don’t want it to end just yet.”

You smiled back, “Me neither.”

“I, um…” He ran a hand through his hair, “I have a joint back at my place, and my family’s away for the evening.”

You were a little nervous at first to say you wanted to go over, but the more he looked at you, the more he slowly won you over with his charm and charismatic smile, “Okay. I’d love to.”

He drove you back to his place where he brought you upstairs to his room and let you look around while he tried to find his hidden stash. His room was quaint, not much in it beside the normal bed and dresser (a cassette player on that dresser) and a few posters of bands. He even had a couple of framed pictures of unicorns that you would ask him about later. 

He lit up a joint and started to share between the both of you. You two sat on the floor by his bed closest to the cassette player. For only a moment, he got up to put in a Rush album - one he played in the car constantly - and came back to sit next to you, your shoulders touching. It was a long while of the two of you sitting in comfortable silence, knowing smiles to each other, and listening to the music and getting high. 

After the fourth song ended, you suddenly got an idea and turned to him, smirking mischievously. He looked at you with an eyebrow raised, taken back by your sudden excitement.

“I want to hear your music. A while ago, you said The Northern Hues had a demo album, which, if I remember correctly, was your band.”

His eyes went wide, “N-No, no, I can’t. I don’t even know if people like it; I wouldn’t want you to...”

“Danny,” you said, grabbing his shoulders, “If you really don’t want me to hear it, that’s fine. But if you’re scared I won’t like it, don’t be. It’s just me. I’ll be completely honest with you if it’s bad or not. But I very seriously doubt I will dislike any of it.”

He bit his lip, taking a moment to think it over. He reluctantly nodded before getting up and popping in a cassette tape. It took a minute, almost the amount of time it took for Danny to sit back down beside you and take a long drag of the joint.

You closed your eyes as the tape started. Danny’s voice filled the room, singing a beautiful melody. You smiled a little. It was a beautiful song; not quite what you would expect from him, but it wasn’t at all bad. It fit the soft side of his voice perfectly. The next song was playing before you knew it and then the next and so on until the album came to a close. Danny got up quickly and shut it off the moment it was over, immediately replacing it with another cassette tape.

He came back to sit down and didn’t quite look at you covering his face with his hair just enough to where you could barely see it. You, on the other hand, had a wide smile on your face. 

“Danny, why were you so scared?” You asked, placing your hand over his, “It’s great! And you have such a beautiful voice it’s crazy! And all of the songs were so well done and sound so professional! Did you write those songs? Because holy shit, they were...” 

You wanted to praise his music even more, but was cut off by his lips crashing into yours. He grabbed your waist gently. You carded one of your hands through his curly hair, feeling the softness of it while your other hand went around his neck. He started to stand and pull you up along with him, guiding you to his bed. You laid down together with him basically laying on top of you, his legs going between yours. He pulled away and started to pepper kisses across your neck and jawline, moaning gently as he went, even going up to your ear and breathing harshly. You fully got the message then.

“D-Danny,” you stuttered out, putting a hand to his chest. He stopped and looked at me with his doughy brown eyes, but you could see the red outlining them. You started to grow a little concerned, “I-I’ve never done anything like this. Are you sure we should be d-doing this while high?”

“It’s okay, baby,” He muttered. You smiled only slightly, still concerned, but liking the sound of that nickname, “I’ll take it easy; as slow as you want. I won’t do anything you don’t want to.”

You hesitated before nodding, letting him get back to kissing you on the neck. His hands went up your shirt and silently asked to take it off. You followed his lead and did the same thing to his shirt. He ripped away your jeans and underwear too before you could truly comprehend in the state you were in, soon leaving nothing for the imagination.

There was a lot of pleasure going through you that night; your first kiss and your first time all in one night. You wanted it all with him. And you wanted to give the world to him. But a part of you couldn’t help the feeling that it didn’t feel genuine. You knew before that he had a reputation for this kind of stuff, but you never, before now, did you feel like he was just using you for sex. It always felt as if he were trying to genuinely get to know you. But now you weren’t sure. 

When you were done, Danny fell asleep but not without telling you how wonderful it was. You stayed awake for a while, thinking that maybe you should’ve asked him how he felt about you; asked him what he wanted from you. You stared at the ceiling and tried to decipher the feelings from when you first met. On one hand, he was really sweet and flirty, and he was the one that asked you on the date.

The answers you were coming up with in your head made you more and more upset with the situation. You rose from the bed and got ready to head out the door, wondering what you just let yourself do. All for a man that probably didn’t like you as much as you liked him. You hesitated before you walked out the door, head hung low and tears threatening to fall, letting yourself feel like he used your love.

It didn’t help that you were still pretty damn high.


	5. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There must be some misunderstanding.

You waited for Danny in your normal spot underneath the bleachers during lunch. You had some pot brownies at the ready, wanting to talk about the previous night if he ever showed up. But he never did. When the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over, you sighed and stuffed the brownies back into your bag.

“I totally fucked up,” you whispered to yourself, reassuringly. You knew you did. He probably knew it. Hell, you’d be surprised if the whole school didn’t know by now.

Your thoughts didn’t last too long, however, when you saw him in the hallway, slowly making his way to class. You both made eye contact, but he frowned, beginning to walk at breakneck speed toward the parking lot instead. You followed him, knowing that he was probably ignoring you because of the night before, but still wanting to make amends for what happened.

“Danny!” You called to him. He didn’t answer and kept up his pace.  
You had to basically run to keep up with his long-ass legs. Finally, you caught up to him when he was trying to get his keys out of his bag. You were out of breath when you hit his van.

“Can we talk?” You asked, frowning.

He was blatantly not talking to you now, and if you were being honest, it started to hurt a little. He tried to open his van’s door, but you stepped in front of him.

“Move,” He growled.

“No,” you stood your ground, leaning against his van, and crossing your arms, “Not until you fucking talk to me.”

He stood there for a moment in silence just glaring at you. You didn’t budge from your spot and he took a step back, groaning and looking like he was getting red from anger. It looked as though you two were at a stalemate, both too stubborn to move.

“Move out of my fucking way,” He said, but still didn’t do anything to push you.

“Talk to me.” you growled back.

“Fine!” He shouted, “Where the hell were you this morning, huh?” Your features immediately softened, suddenly feeling even more terrible for leaving the night before. You opened my mouth to say something, but nothing coming out; the speech you had prepared before was out the window completely. So he continued for you. “I woke up this morning to nothing! You were gone; no cutesy note telling me where you were or what happened or why you left, you were just gone! I’m not some cheap fuck, you know. I’m an actual fucking person who has feelings for you; I don’t just fuck anybody like the whole fucking school thinks I do. I thought you were one of the ones that were decent for fucking once.”

You just looked at him dumbfounded. This isn’t what you were expecting, coming from the night before. But here he was, telling you he did have feelings for you, and yet understandably angry with you, “Danny… I-I’m so sorry. I… I don’t really have an excuse. I shouldn’t have left.”

He sighed, obviously pretty irritated, and looked around, seeing that a few of the students were staring at the scene going on. He wasn’t yelling too loud, but it was enough that people could tell it was an argument. If people hadn’t known that this was a fight, they had a pretty good idea of it now.

This time, he grabbed your arm. It was only a gently squeeze to move you out of the way. “Get in,” he said, urging you to go around to the passenger side.

You went around like he’d wanted you to and slid into his van. He didn’t turn the car on and instead just sighed, gripping the wheel tightly. For a long time, he just stared straight ahead and said nothing. You didn’t know what to say either, or how to apologize in the slightest. You weren’t even sure if you could at this point. The seconds seemed to pass like hours while the two of you waited.

“Just… tell me the truth. Was it just a one-night-stand to you?” He asked almost cautiously, breaking the silence between you two.

You were taken aback and shook your head vigorously, “No, Danny, no. I would never think of you as just a one-night-stand. I’m not even completely sure why I left.” You ran a hand through your hair, and sighed, “I was still high, and that didn’t help my situation… I don’t know, I let my thoughts run wild and let them believe that you weren't being genuine with me. I let myself think that you were the one who thought of it more as a one-night kind of deal; I didn’t know if you liked me the same way I liked you. I got upset more with myself than anything and just left. And I’m sorry about that.”

He shook his head too, his voice softening from the harsh tone before, and a half hearted smile gracing his lips, “Of course I like you back, baby. I know what other people think of me, but I wouldn’t do anything like that to anyone – especially not to you. I really care about you. And I really fucking like you, (Y/N)”

“I care about you and really fucking like you too, Danny,” You said with a small smile, “I’m sorry I walked out. If you’re not too angry with you, do you think we could maybe try this again?”

He laughed, sticking out his hand, “Hey, I’m Dan, but you can call me Danny.”

You rolled your eyes, laughing as well, “That’s a little far back, don’t you think?”

“You’re right,” He pondered, smirking, “Then we can just skip on ahead to where you and I are officially dating?” 

“Yes,” You beamed, “I would love that.”

He beamed back just as much, “You’re amazing. I’m still a little mad, but…

“I can understand that... But what?”

“Just fucking kiss me again, please?” 

You complied happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short. But I felt the short sweet apology is all that was needed before we get back into the fluff!


	6. Rock With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Danny are now a couple and decide to rock the night away, spending some quality time together!

After only a week of the two of you officially dating, a lot of your time was taken up by Danny, in and outside of the school. Aside from the kissing (and sort of more-than occasional sex), nothing really changed; you two still went out for cheap dates, sat and listened to music, and smoked together. 

The two of you agreed that you wouldn’t let your parents know about each other for quite a while. He told you his parents would murder him for “corruption of an innocent” and you let him know that your parents would just murder him in general. So, sneaking out in the middle of the night and throwing stones at each other’s windows became a pretty regular occurrence. 

Danny often surprised you. He kept wanting your company, no matter what you did or said. He was such a sweet man that empathized with everything and everyone. Even when he was mad, he still wanted to talk it out with you and see you. 

You found yourself wanting more time with him as well, no matter what he did. He always made you laugh and always found ways to make you smile, even a little. Even on days without pot, he made everything just a little more bearable. You always wanted to do the same for him. He was becoming your best friend, and you only hoped that he thought the same of you. 

One night, you were covered in sweat and breathing heavily after a session of passionate love making. You were in your room, a rare occurrence for you, so you had to keep as quiet as possible to not wake up your parents in the room down the hall. Whispering was fine, but any moan had to be muffled by biting pillows and covering each other’s hands. 

He hadn’t said anything for a while, but he rolled off me and started to giggle. It wasn’t uncommon, but it wasn’t something he did when he was sober. Neither of you had pot that night. You looked to him, a little amused by his sudden outburst of laughing. 

“What?” You asked, a quiet giggle starting to escape from your lips. 

He shook his head, looking back at you with a wide smile, “You’re so cute when you’re trying to keep quiet. I’m sorry for laughing, but you looked so desperate. It was funny.” 

You breathed out a laugh, your cheeks becoming a shade of pink, “Shut up, Leigh.” 

He got on top of you, playfully smirking as he grabbed your hands, pinning them above your head, “Call me Leigh again. I dare you.” 

“Leigh Daniel Avidan,” You whispered back just as playful. 

“I’m gonna make you scream this time,” He growled close to your ear. Your eyes grew dark, clouding with lust for the second time that night. But when he dragged his hands to your most ticklish spot, you knew exactly what he was going to do. You shook your head, looking at him in plea as he bent down to your ear again, “Better keep quiet, baby. Don’t want to wake up your parents.” 

He wasted no time for you to beg for forgiveness before he started tickling you. At the first contact, you almost squealed, you having to slap a hand to your mouth. Your eyes were shut and giggles were starting to escape between your fingers, driving him to do more. You wanted to push him away, but had to keep a hand on your mouth to keep the noise from escaping. Danny was biting his lip, trying desperately not to laugh along too. He let out a few giggles here and there, but they were quiet and breathy. 

To stop it, you started grabbing at his hair, pulling it gently so he would get the hint and settle down to kiss you, silencing each other. We allowed ourselves to laugh a little, but it was much quieter with your lips pressed together. He kept trying to tickle you for a while, and you would try to retaliate, but it would end up with the same kisses and muffled laughter. 

It almost felt like magic with him that night. You couldn’t explain it then, but any doubt about him that you had was slowly washed away. This wasn’t just a lustful feeling anymore, but something more than that. He was familiar, you were warm, and you felt safe. You wanted to be with him night and day, and you knew there was nothing you could do to stop that feeling even if you wanted. 

You had been settled for a while, relaxing in each other’s arms when he started to get up. It was getting late and you both knew your parents wouldn’t be happy if they found Danny in your bedroom. However, you grabbed his arm to stop him from getting too far. He looked back at you, raising an eyebrow. 

“Is everything okay, baby?” He asked, taking the hand that was on his arm. The concerned tone in his voice making your heart hurt a little. 

You bit your lip, “Do you have to go so soon?” 

He let a small smile grow on his face, the concern washing away, “You and I both know that if I stayed here, your parents would literally murder me. I’ll come back in the morning to pick you up.” You couldn’t argue with that; you knew he was right, but you still pouted, “They won’t have to know, Danny.” He started to say something else, but you cut him off with a kiss. You brought your voice down to a whisper, “Just for a little while? I won’t keep you for too long. Promise.” 

He slowly laid down next to you, pulling you into him, giggling all the while, “Then how can I say  
no?” 

You didn’t keep him for too long, just like you said. You almost wanted him to stay the night despite the consequences. But waiting for him was better than your parents banning you from seeing him at all. He left you with a long kiss and a promise to see you in the morning. You sighed when he left, waiting the night away for morning to come.


	7. Madrigal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's apprehensive about you meeting his family

The two of you were under the bleachers like normal, sharing a blunt between each other. Danny, however, was lost in thought, staring off into space a few times more than normal. It wasn't something you were used to. He looked a little nervous, though, which was even more out of the ordinary.

You waved a hand in front of him, smiling half-heartedly when he looked at you, “What’re you thinking of, Danny?”

He shook his head, “Nothing…” He looked to you again and sighed when he saw your waiting face, knowing that you weren’t going to fall for that, “Debbie… My mom wants to meet you. I know we said we weren’t going to tell our parents yet, but I let it slip the other night that I was going over to your house. She asked me who it was, and the conversation led to me saying that I was dating you. I couldn’t lie to her, she’s my mom.

“Anyway, We’re having dinner later tonight. She says you’re invited. But, you can definitely and totally say no if you don’t want to.”

“That’s okay,” You laughed a little at his obviously plea, “I would love to go, Danny. I really wouldn’t mind meeting your parents, unless you really don’t want me to.”

He groaned, but smiled a little, “It’s not that I don’t want you to… but I also don’t want you to be scared away by them either.”

Another laugh left your lips as you wrapped your arms around his waist, “I’m not going to be scared away by them. If I was going to be scared away, I probably would’ve been scared away a long time ago.”

Danny playfully glared at you, lightly punching your shoulder.

“Point is, Danny-boy,” You buried your face into his leather jacket, “I would love to meet your family, and don’t feel like it’s a big deal.”

He sighed and hugged you back, “Fine. I’ll let her know.”

When the school day was done, you rushed home, changing into something that was nicer and didn’t smell like weed. You spent quite a bit of time trying to make yourself look good before heading out the door toward his house. You’d told Danny it wasn’t a big deal, but of fucking course it was a big deal. You were meeting his parents; people he looked up to and admired. You really didn’t have room to fuck this up, wanting to make a great impression. 

Danny had given you an address, so you got left early, buying a bouquet of flowers for his mother. You were a little early to get there as well. You rang the doorbell, and of course, his mother answers with a bright smile on her face. Danny resembled her a lot. You didn’t remember your hands being this sweaty before.

“Hello, you must be Dan’s guest,” She said wish such a warm, motherly tone.

You nodded, “Hello, Mrs. Avidan.” You held out the flowers, “These are f-for you.”

“Thank you, dear, these are very lovely.” She smiled brightly and you already started to feel a little better, “But please, call me Debbie.”

Suddenly, Danny was in the doorway, standing beside his mom, clean shaven and his hair pulled back into a messy bun. Your beacon of life in this semi-awkward situation. He looked out of breath, probably from rushing over from wherever he was to greet you, “Hey.”

“Hi,” You said with a small smile.

“You look beautiful,” He said a little awkwardly with his mom still standing there.

Your face must’ve turned a bright shade of red, but you tried to ignore it the best you could, “You look handsome yourself.”

Debbie smacked Danny in the arm, “Invite the poor thing in, Dan, it’s cold outside.”

Danny outstretched his hand to you and you took it, smiling at him as he did. He waited until his mom turned away to pull you into a chaste kiss, whispering down into your ear, “There might be some madness and there’s no safe port in view now.”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled as he led you into the living room where a man sat. Dan’s Dad, looking even more so like Danny than his mother, stood up with a wide smile.

“Hello, Mr. Avidan, it’s nice to meet you,” You said, reaching out to shake the man’s hand, “I must compliment you and your wife on such a lovely house.

“Ah, very polite,” His dad said in a heavy accent, shaking your hand. He turned to Dan and laughed a little before looking back at me and giving me a wink. Like father like son, “Seems like a keeper already, eh Dan?”

You looked over to Danny who was looking down at you, a look of awe in his eyes. He was smiling widely, “I think so too.”

Debbie came into the room, “I hate to break up the party in here, but the food is done. Come on and eat!” She called up to Danny’s little sister as well, and soon, everyone was sitting at the dining table, ready to eat the casserole Debbie had made. 

Danny’s sister, Dana, waved at you from the other side. “Hi there, I’m Dana, it’s nice to meet you,” She said politely, but she looked a little shy as well. She wasn’t much younger than Danny, but you could tell it was still toward the awkward, middle-teen stage. You gave her a kind smile and introduced yourself back.

Danny sat beside you, gently taking your hand underneath the table. When you felt the gentle squeeze he gave, any nerves you had fell away. You could tell he was a little nervous too, but even still, his presence and determination to make you feel better made you all the more confident.

It was nice talking with Danny’s family. They were very kind and down to earth, making it easy for you to talk to them. In fact, Danny must’ve picked up a lot of his laid back and charming attitude from his parents. They made you feel comfortable, knowing this was probably an awkward position for you. You were grateful for them. Even Dana was easy to get along with. 

When it was done, you were actually kind of sad to be leaving. You got to hug each of the family members and thank them for a wonderful time before Danny walked you out. You didn’t make it past the the front door before he kissed you gently, stopping a while with you.

“Thank you for inviting me,” You said, hugging him tightly, “I had such a nice time. I don’t know why you would think they would scare me off.”

He giggled and wrapped his arms around you as well, resting his head on yours, “I guess I should thank you for coming now. They really like you.”

“And you can tell them that I really like them too.” You looked up to mess with his hair that was still in a bun. “And that I really like your hair. But that’s more for you than for them.”

Danny smirked, “You could pull it tonight if you want me to come over.”

You laughed and nodded, “I would want nothing more.”

He kissed you gently again and told you he’d be around your place later in the night. He made sure you were safe in the car before going inside. You squealed a little to yourself, happy to get to this point in your relationship.


	8. The Burning Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny shows up to your house after a night out, bruised and worried.

There were light taps against your window in the early morning hours. You awoke slowly to the pelting against your window. It was raining outside, so you closed your eyes and started to get back to sleep, thinking it was just the rain causing the tapping sound. That didn’t last long before it started back up again, harder. You were a little more awake then, so you got up, confused since it could only be one person. You opened the window, the rain coming down in sheets. You could barely see anything.

“Danny?” You asked, tiredly. 

“Baby?” Danny breathed. 

You were very confused, he was never here so late, especially in the rain. 

“Yeah, Danny, it’s me. Are you, alright?” You asked, a little worried.

You noticed that he was slurring slightly, breathing heavily, “I’m… No, I’m not alright. I just… keep your window open, okay, I’ll be up there in a second. I know we didn’t talk about it at school, but I need somewhere to stay tonight.”

“Okay…” you said quietly, “But don’t climb up, that’s dangerous. Go to the front door. I’ll be down to unlock it.”

He started walking to the front door and you ran down the stairs to get it unlocked. He was waiting for you when you got down, drenched from the rain. When you opened the door, he hesitated outside, wobbling a little. You gasped when you saw bruises on his face. You had your suspicions and met him halfway, letting the rain fall on you as well to help him.

“Danny, a-are you drunk?”

He was silent for a long moment, “I drank a little, but I’m only buzzed, I promise... Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad,” You wrapped your arms around his waist to help, but he winced and groaned, “What’s wrong? What happened? Why are you covered in bruises?” 

Your touch became as light as a feather, checking for any more bruises or lacerations. He only had the few on his face, and from what you could tell, some across his torso as well, “I’m just an idiot,” He groaned when you touched a sensitive spot, “Arin and Suzy took me out to this party. Had a couple drinks and there was this douchebag from school. At first, he started to just talk about me and shit. But I picked a fight with him when he started talking about Arin and Suzy and you.”

“Y-you got into a fight?”

“Yeah,” He sighed, tipping forward. You caught him, hugging him to you tightly to keep him upright, “I think I need to lay down.”

“O-Okay.” You said, letting him lean on you so you could go inside. 

He was surprisingly quiet as we went up the steps, being light on his feet. You brought him into your room and he sat down on the bed gently, wincing all the way down. You went to your bathroom to grab a few towels and brought them in, throwing one to Danny. He thanked you and started to dry off while you looked for some warm clothes you both could possibly wear. 

“Why did you come here? Not that I don’t want you here, but your house is closer to the train station,” You asked, throwing him one of his shirts he’d left there and some sweatpants.

He smirked a little at your rambling, but sighed as he started to change, “I-I can’t let my mom see me; I just know she’ll wake up as soon as I walk in the door and come in my room and see me a little drunk and all beaten up. I’ll leave in the morning, sweetheart. I just... it's weird, but when the smoke cleared and everything, my first thought was that you were hurt, or you were going to be. I wanted... needed to see you, baby.”

He wasn’t making too much sense to you then; his words becoming more slurry with tiredness, so you didn’t put up a fight at trying to understand, appreciating that he was worried about you at all, even though he was the one that was very clearly hurt. You would try to talk about it later. As he started to slowly nod off, you got the first-aid kit out from the bathroom and lifted his shirt as gently as you could, fixing up whatever cut or bruise you could find. His eyes were tearing up and you took a break, grabbing his hand.

“Does it hurt?” You asked quietly, concern evident in your voice.

He shook his head, taking in a shaky breath, “I don’t deserve you.”

You squeezed his hand, shaking your head, “That’s not true, baby.” 

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. You hugged him to you, being cautious of the wounds, and stroked his still wet hair. Eventually, after a long while of holding him, he finally let you finish patching up whatever you could. When you were done, you looked over at the time, seeing it was nearly 4 in the morning. He was doubled over in his spot on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. You could imagine he didn’t feel pleasant.

“Easy there, tiger,” you whispered, sitting up on your knees behind him, putting a steadying hand to his shoulder. 

“Fuck…” He whispered back, “Everything fucking hurts.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” You wrapped your arms around him from behind as gently as you could, “Get some rest, sweety.”

“N-No, I couldn’t after all you’ve done for me tonight…” He trailed off as you kissed his neck gently.

“Danny, get some sleep, everything will feel better if you do. I’ll be right here next to you,” You murmured, running your hand through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes and you smiled gently, “I never thanked you for defending me last night. I know I wasn’t there, but I appreciate that you would put up a fight for our friends and for me.”

He leaned his head back onto your shoulder, “Of course, baby, I… felt fucking terrible to do something like that. But the dude was so fucking rude, and at the time it felt right. I’ll kick someone’s ass, though, if they start talking shit about—ow.” 

You looked down and realized you were squeezing him a little too tight around the abdomen, “Sorry,” You muttered, releasing your hold on him and instead, dragging him back onto the bed, “But thank you, for everything. Just… try not to do it again, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt anymore.

Danny smiled, “I won’t, I promise.”

In the pale light, you realized the bruises on his face were slowly turning into a deep purple color, one around his left eye and his lip being slightly swollen. You kissed his temple lightly, making him giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night to commemorate the end of my spring break :(


	9. Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Danny are caught by your parents

“What the hell is going on here?!” 

Danny and you were jolted awake by the sudden yelling coming from your bedroom doorway. Once you gained some consciousness though, you jumped off the bed immediately, Danny going off on the opposite side. You looked at the door to see your dad, fuming and red faced. Your mom stood slightly behind him, looking more concerned than mad. You were nearly too stunned to say anything. 

Your dad pointed at Danny, “Who the hell is he?”

“Um, I-I’m Dan, s-s-sir,” Danny sputtered, also frozen in his spot. At least he had words. Yours were failing to leave your mouth at the time.

“Oh, honey,” Your mom said, rushing to Danny’s side. Her face was scrunched in concern, taking his face between her hands, and examining the forming bruises across his face, “Are you okay?”

Danny’s eyes were blown wide open, unsure of what to do, “Ah… y-yes ma’am. I’m doing fine… thank you.”

If you still hadn’t been frozen in place, you would have laughed at this situation, telling your mom to lay off him. You took a long look at your mom and Danny talking in hushed voices with her hands on his face. Eventually, you glanced at your dad, afraid of what he was going to say next.

“Do you want to explain?” Your dad asked, crossing his arms and glaring sternly at you, “How did he get in here?”

“I-I let him in, Dad. He…” You sighed, “He’s my boyfriend. Listen, Dad, I know it looks… bad. We weren’t doing anything, though, but sleeping. I promise.”

He eyed you suspiciously and then cocked his head over to Danny, “How did he get the bruises?” He asked.

“He got into a fight defending me and our friends,” You said quietly. You pried your eyes away from your Dad to see your mom still whispering quietly to Danny. Danny was giving you a worried look and you thought you might be doing the same. You gave him a quick smile before you looked back to your Dad who was angrily eyeing you, still extremely suspicious, “I’m telling the truth, Dad. I’m trying to be honest to not make this situation anymore worse. If you want to punish anybody for this, punish me, but Danny was the innocent one here. I let him in and let him sleep in the bed.”

Your dad looked at you, and you kept your gaze as if staring at him would make him know the truth. After a moment, his features softened only slightly; a frown still on his face, but the anger subsiding. He walked over to Danny, your mom moving to the side.

Your dad extended his hand, “Nice to meet you, Dan.”

Danny nearly jumped about four feet in the air, fighting the urge to flinch when your dad extended his arm. He took your dad’s hand and shook it firmly, “Nice to meet you t-too, sir.”

Your dad sighed deeply, “You’re not the worst that I’ve seen. Got your ass kicked pretty badly, though, huh?” 

“Dad…” you warned. He didn’t say anything but shrug as Danny laughed nervously.

“It’s not normally my style, but… You should see the other guy,” Danny smirked. 

It was surprising to see your Dad let out a chuckle. Danny looked just as wide-eyed and shocked as you did, but kept the smirk on his face.

“I like him,” Your dad jabbed a thumb towards Danny, “But if I catch him in your bed again, the only bed he’ll be laying in is a hospital bed.” 

Danny’s face went pale as you nodded furiously. Your mom patted Danny’s shoulder, taking his hand and bringing him out of the room, probably to fuss over him. You sighed a little in relief and started to follow to two out, happy nobody was punished.

“You’re grounded,” Your dad said from behind you, also heading out with you.

So much for that. 

You sighed, “I figured.”

After your mother was finished re-patching up Danny, she invited him to stay for breakfast. Everyone had a fairly pleasant breakfast together. It felt normal enough, despite the semi-awkward tension in the air while your Dad and Danny talked. They seemed to have good conversations - mostly about music - so you thought maybe it was just your own awkwardness toward the situation. The hardest part was having to keep from holding Danny’s hand underneath the table, afraid they would say something about it or scold you even more so than before.

Once breakfast was finished, it was pretty evident that Danny wasn’t planning to stay much longer. And you didn’t blame him at all, wanting to leave yourself. You walked him out and away from any windows or doors where your parents might be able to see. When you knew you were out of sight, you hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry about what happened back there,” You muttered into his chest, “I was a little too careless last night…”

“Hey,” Danny said, placing a finger under your chin to make you look at him, “It doesn’t matter. Your parents know about us now, so maybe they’ll let us be… mostly. I still have to thank you for even letting me stay after what happened.”

You shook your head, “It wasn’t a problem. I’m glad you were safe here than anywhere else.”

Danny smiled and kissed you quickly. It was a gentle kiss, one to make you smile, “So, will I see you tonight?”

You bit your lip, “My dad grounded me… But that probably won’t stop me.”

Danny gave you a sly smirk, “I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

You rolled your eyes, but brought him down for another kiss, “Shut it, Avidan. I’ll see you tonight. Try not to get into anymore fights if you can help it.”

He was about to say something when you heard your dad calling your name. You two immediately separated, jumping apart just like earlier that morning. You smiled at him as he blew you a kiss, starting to walk toward his house. You sighed when he was out of sight, running back into the house and smiling knowingly to yourself, even though your dad started to describe your punishment. It didn’t matter; you would see the goof tonight regardless.


	10. We Close Our Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You close your eyes with Danny and let the world turn around again

Since your parents found out about you and Danny, you had been grounded, but on decent terms. You could see him during the day, but they started lowering your curfew earlier into the night. Your dad didn’t really hate Danny or anything, but didn’t particularly like him much either. But he made it clear he wouldn’t bud into your romance as long as you followed his rules. Your Mom, on the other hand, had a fond spot for Dan and always stuck up for the two of you; still strict, but realized that you were going to be an adult before long; she knew that you could be with whomever you wanted, just as long as he was good to you. 

All of that aside, that didn’t quite stop you from still sneaking out to see each other. Danny avoided your house as much as he could, so you ended up spending a lot of time at his. You didn’t spend the night much, wanting to be back in bed before morning, knowing your parents were likely to check if Danny was there in the mornings.

Finals for school were coming up, meaning that school was about to let out for winter break. You were excited, ready to spend a couple of weeks with Danny without the stress of school and the people and teachers in it. 

But, for the time being, you were stressed. You knew that you couldn’t relax with weed or else you would never be able to study and focus. Danny tried with sex, but it wasn’t proving to help. In fact, a broken condom scare made the stress even worse. Everything ended up being okay, but you didn’t talk to Dan for a couple of days, mad at both of your carelessness.

When you were on better terms (meaning, still being pissed, but at least talking and hanging out) Danny was at your house, laying on your bed while you tried to study from a history book at your desk. You knew he was bored, and frankly, you were too, but you were still a little mad and didn’t want to be the one to indulge him in anything that could ruin your study time. Before long, however, you felt fingers starting to massage your shoulders. Your head fell back for just a moment, before you realized it was Danny, and went back to your position from before. Danny chuckled and shook his head.

“God, you’re so tense, baby ,” Danny whispered. You growled a little bit in response, but his fingers kept working into the muscles, “No funny business, baby. I promise. Come on, up you go. You should take a break, you’ve been at it for a few hours.” 

He started pulling you by the arms and up out of the seat. Unable to say no, you reluctantly got up and followed as he pushed you onto the bed, your face falling into the pillow. He followed, straddling your lower back, beginning to work his long, lanky fingers into your back. You groaned into your pillow, the feeling of the knots slowly being worked out was heaven. 

You could hear the smile in his voice as he started humming. It wasn’t a set tune, just something he was making up on the spot; he was just filling the silence, occasionally interrupted by your groans of pleasure. He would giggle but keep his hands working on your back.

He stopped after a long while and laid down on the bed beside you. Your muscles were relaxed, and you couldn’t find the will to get up again. Danny smiled and leaned in, capturing the part of your lips that weren’t buried in the pillow with a soft kiss. He pressed his forehead to yours and closed his eyes. You were pretty close to unconsciousness when you heard him speak.

“Are you still mad at me?” He murmured, moving hair from your face. You opened your eyes and saw that he was still in a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I’m still mad at you for not checking the date on the fucking condom,” You said with a small laugh, “But I’m almost ready to let it slide. I didn’t do much to help, anyway. That’s kind of unfair.”

He chuckled along with you, “I just miss this. It’s only been a few days, but I couldn’t stand the radio silence.”

“I kinda missed you too, I guess.” You said, snuggling closer into him.

“If I don’t keep trying hard enough, I may just fall for you… hard.” He paused for a moment, “If you’re not ready for that, then you don’t have to answer… I’d just thought you should know.”

You smiled a little at his voice, so tender and genuine as he said that, “I’ve already hit the ground, Leigh. I fell a long time ago. I was just afraid to tell you.”

He let out a small, happy laugh, “Then you’re ready to catch me.”

You opened your eyes to roll them, seeing he still had his eyes closed, but a wide smile gracing his lips. You leaned forward to kiss him again, giggling away, giddy he felt the same way. His eyes were open as you pulled away. 

He raised an eyebrow with a sly smile, “So, what time do your parents come home?”

You closed your eyes and pushed him off the side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been a few days! Recital preparing is hard


	11. The Last Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's alive but just a little sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, so sorry for the disappearance. After spring break, I was thrust back into work and school. Turns out, trying to do a recital is also really hard. Here's a little fluff for you!!!

It was finally winter break; finals were over, and you were free from the people and teachers for a couple of weeks. You were very happy to get out and spend as much time as you could with Danny. The first couple of days into the break, though, you didn’t get calls or any visits from the man himself. You even tried calling his personal phone to no answer.

It wasn’t normal of him to drop off the face of the earth like that, and it was a little concerning to say the least. 

You decided to visit him yourself since he wasn’t answering, since you were starting to get a little worried. You walked to his house, despite the cold, and knocked on his door, trying to be civil instead of climbing the side wall like you normally did. If you were going to visit him, you were going to do it right. His mother answered and smiled sweetly at you.

“Oh, hello (Y/N).” She said cheerfully.

“Hello Debbie,” You said with a polite smile, “Is Dan here?”

She chuckled a little, “I should have known you were here for him. He’s been sick lately, the poor boy, but he’s in the living room now if you’d like to go see him.”

You nodded, thanking her as she stepped aside, letting you walk in. You walked to the living room, having only been in there a handful of times. You could hear the faintest sound of the TV going. When you rounded the corner, you saw a ball of blankets curled up on the couch, and in the middle was Danny. As you approached the opening, Dan looked up and stood to greet you.

“Hey baby,” He sniffled, his nose red and his face a little puffy, “Sorry I haven’t seen you. I haven’t been feeling great and didn’t want you to get sick too.”

“That’s okay,” You said quietly, moving in to give him a tight hug, “You weren’t answering my calls. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I was probably out here when you called,” He said, hugging you back just as tightly. 

Danny took your hand and led you over to the couch where he sat you down. He got back under the nest of blankets he made and dragged you in with him, holding you close. You looked over to the TV, seeing it was playing a movie you didn’t recognize.

“What’re you watching?” You asked curiously.

“Oh, The Last Unicorn,” He said with a shy smile, “It’s my favorite movie. I, um… I still watch it occasionally when I’m not feeling good… or just on a normal day alone.”

“You’re adorable.” You smirked, looking back at the TV, “I’ve never seen this though.”

He gasped dramatically, getting up and going over to rewind the tape so it could start over. When he was done, he got back under and pulled you close, leaning his head on your shoulder.

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen the greatest fucking movie known to mankind,” He said, shaking his head in faux disappointment, “How have we dated this long, and you haven’t seen it?”

The two of you ended up watching the whole thing – well, you watched the whole thing and Danny fell asleep halfway through it – and when the credits started rolling, you knew why it was his favorite movie. You might’ve shed a few tears during the end, but was happy that he wasn’t up to see that. You gently kissed his forehead, running a hand through his hair as he slept peacefully. You were content; he was letting himself share his favorites. Debbie came in when she heard the credits.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t worn this tape down yet,” She said with a fond smile, taking the tape out and replaced it with another one before he could wake up, “You two are so cute cuddled up in these blankets. I’ll be back in a moment with tea.”

You smiled, quietly thanking her. When she was out of the room, you gently blew into Danny’s ear, successfully waking him up, “I’m alive.” He mumbled, still drowsy.

“Your mom’s making tea, baby.” you said quietly, “I loved the movie by the way. It was very beautiful.”

“Just like you.” He hummed, snuggling his face into your face.

He couldn’t see you, but your face got just as hot as his fever.


	12. Wish You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Danny talk about what the future brings

Winter break had ended, and the new year began, meaning that everyone in the senior class was getting ready to graduate and go off doing their own thing. You didn’t want to think about it too much; you were thinking of possibly going to off to college and going off meant that you wouldn’t see Danny as much as you would like to.

It wasn’t like the two of you hadn’t discussed it before. He was planning on going too for advertising. But it wouldn’t be the same classes or the same schedule and you two would meet new people. You were feeling slightly insecure about the whole ordeal, wanting to stick with everything that was familiar, Danny included.

“What are you going to do after Graduation?” Danny asked one day, seemingly knowing what you were thinking about.

You were sat under the bleachers like normal, leaning into each other’s sides, and sharing the only pot brownie you’d brought that day. It wasn’t making either of you that high, even though you two wanted to be. It was a simple question, but one that made you think too much. It wasn’t something you wanted to think about sober at the moment.

“I’m not sure.” You said with a shrug, looking down at your shoes, “I know I want to go to college upstate with you for a little and then… and then I guess I’ll be seeing what will happen afterward.”

“I know want to do the same. Do you know what you’re going to do?” He looked at you, an eyebrow raised. 

You shook your head, “No. I don’t really know what I want to do just yet.” You said with a sigh, “You’re still going into advertising though, right?”

He laughed a little, but it wasn’t his normal happy laugh like he normally did; it was more thoughtful, slightly sad, “I don’t really know if I want to do advertising, but I guess I’ll stick with it for my parent’s sake, you know? We’re just two lost souls, aren’t we?”

“You could always do music,” You said with a small smile, looking up to him, “You’re so good at it. Everyone would love you and your band. You’ve already got demos ready!” 

The smile he gave was just as sad, “My parents would never support that… And I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say ‘I would support you’ and I appreciate that and love you for always supporting my music, but… but it needs something else. Stability and financial support. All the sad stuff my parents don’t want to do.”

You nodded solemnly, rubbing his arm as gently as possible, “You could do it on the side too. And you’re right. I’d always support you.”

He bent forward and kissed your forehead, “We’ll see.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two of you as you let that conversation sit. It was heavy. It always was. It was never said out loud, but you both knew that when you went off, it was never going to be the same as being high school lovers. There was more responsibility and more room for heartbreak. It’s what adult couples did, but you didn’t think either of you were ready to do that. 

“Are you scared?” He asked in barely a whisper. He must’ve been thinking along the same lines.

You nodded, “Yeah, I’m scared to lose the familiarity and to lose you,” you answered honestly, “Are you?”

“Of course, baby.” He looked over to you, “You won’t lose me, baby. I know we’ll be fine. If anything happens, you’ll always be my best friend.”

Now you knew that the two of you were facing the same fears. You took his hand and laced your fingers together, squeezing lightly.

“And you’ll always be mine. W-we… we have the summer together,” You leaned your head against his shoulder, “That’s three whole months to figure out what to do. We can compare schedules and have lunch dates just like we’re doing now, but… but with even more time!”

He smiled a little, “I like the sound of that a lot. We can make it work and it’s not like we’ll be thousands of miles away from each other either.”

“We can make it work,” you said reassuringly. “We have loads of time.”

The conversation stopped there and that was probably for the best. The two of you just continued to sit together in comfortable silence, holding hands with your head on his shoulder, not wanting to let go of this familiar feeling. 

You knew, deep down inside, that it wouldn’t be the last conversation about it that the two of you would ever have of the subject. You knew for sure it would be more intense as the time got closer until you were forced into doing something different from each other, just like real adults. But for the time being – until that day came – you just wished to be together like you were for as long as you could without a care in the world.

“What do you think about going on a roadtrip with me over the summer? Since Arin and Suzy are moving off to California right after graduation, I thought we could surprise them and head there ourselves for a week or so once they’re settled.” He asked suddenly, raising his eyebrows and brightening the mood as he always did when you got into heavy discussions like that.

You smiled brightly and wrapped your arms around his waist, “I would love nothing more!”

The lunch bell rang, causing you to look at each other. Neither of you made an attempt to move from your spot. He smiled his genuine smile and squeezed your hand.

“Let’s take the rest of the day off,” He murmured, pulling you close, “What do you say, baby?”

You smiled; with him by your side, you would be happy to go anywhere, “Let’s go, Leigh.”

He rolled his eyes but kissed you gently, leading you off to lord knows where, but you didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth for a bit. Things are hectic. But here is the last chapter for this one and I hope you enjoy. I have a plan for doing something with the second album as well (hinted in this chapter), but it will be in the summer once everything has calmed down. And only if anyone wants to read it :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, this isn't quite a song fic for those who may be disappointed with that. Sometimes the chapters have just the lyrics, some deal more with the meaning of the song, while some have both. (Tell me when you spot some lyrics if you'd like :D I'd like to think I'm subtle, but maybe not lol) 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! This is my first work to post ever and I'm excited to share it. Hopefully you like it too! Criticism and helpful notes are always welcome!!


End file.
